Un réveil un peu trop chaud
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Chacun peut avoir une surprise de taille à son réveil... Celle de Severus Rogue est un étranger dans son lit devant une classe d'élèves...


Ce petit OS me vient d'un doux rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours... Brr, j'en frissonne encore! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être sexys ces deux là, au réveil!

* * *

Il faisait doux et chaud contre le torse de Severus ce matin… Chaud… d'accord… Doux… Hum… Une tendre peau sous ses doigts… HOLA ! Sous ses doigts, une peau tendre… Doucement, mais sûrement, le maître des potions releva la tête de sous son deuxième oreiller…

-PAR LES COUILLES DE SALAZARD ! s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Les élèves, horrifiés, se dépêchaient de ranger leurs affaires. Rogue était déjà assez terrifiant en cours, mais au réveil, il ressemblait d'avantage à un dragon qu'à un être humain, même anormalement constitué.

Le professeur présent le regarda, perplexe. Le potionniste était peut-être une réincarnation du diable, il n'en était pas moins qu'il ne criait pas pour rien, ou presque.

Au moment de relever la couette, Severus sentit une main lui attraper vivement la cuisse… Par la barbe de Merlin, et les couettes d'Albus ! Il était nu… Et un corps était sensuellement agrippé comme un mollusque à sa jambe… Puis il entendit un léger murmure, si léger qu'il aurait pu croire que la couette lui parlait, s'il ne savait pas qu'une moule était accrochée à lui comme à son rocher, bien sûr.

-Ne dites rien, professeur. S'il vous plait…

Et en plus, c'était un élève ! Par la moustache de Minerva ! Il y avait un môme sous sa couette à LUI, dans son lit à LUI, devant tout un dortoir de morveux (pas à lui, faut pas abuser non plus).

« Pitié, que personne ne remarque ce cornichon sous la couette, pitié ! » pensa Rogue, tandis que l'autre professeur le regardait avec un sourire malsain.

-Partez ! Plus vite que ça ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Cria le maître des potions.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, et se ruèrent dehors, comme pourchassé par un troll, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux vu la tête de Rogue en ce moment…

Le professeur restant, debout et habillé, LUI, avisa une dernière fois la bosse formée à côté de son collègue, et partit dans un demi-sourire.

« Lui, si on se retrouve seuls, je lui fais la peau pour, premièrement, m'avoir obligé à dormir avec des cornichons, et deux, pour avoir remarqué que subrepticement, un de ces morveux était nu contre moi… » Se dit intérieur le Serpentard.

Le dit morveux, qui n'était autre qu'un griffon, sortit sa touffe de cheveux noirs, puis ses yeux sans lunettes, qu'il semblait d'ailleurs chercher.

-Potter ?

-Severus ? Où sont mes lunettes ?

-Severus ? Severus ? De quel droit m'…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, devant le torse nu de son vis-à-vis, plus que parsemé de suçons encore rouges.

« Ok, on se calme, Severus «

-Severus, mes lunettes…

Le professeur tira la pair qui gisait entre les deux oreillers et la mis doucement sur le nez du survivant.

-Merci, fit Harry, en embrumé par le sommeil.

-Potter, expliquez-moi immédiatement ce que vous faites dans mon lit, à poil.

Le brun releva la tête, étonné d'entendre un langage plutôt familier de la part de son professeur.

-Heu… Vous êtes aussi nu que moi… Lui fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

-Ce qui ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites là, dans MON lit.

-Eh bien, cette nuit… je crois que… heu… c'est… heu… dur à dire… Severus…

Rogue tiqua à l'entente de son prénom. Ça et les suçons, c'en était déjà trop.

-On a fait l'amour cette nuit ! Cria Harry avant de se cacher sous la couette.

La mâchoire de Severus se décrocha comme la tête de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Oui… Maintenant, tout lui revenait… L'élève qui, vers deux heures du matin, avait fait un cauchemar, et dans sa grande bonté, le potionniste l'avait accepté dans son lit (surtout parce que le gosse pleurait, et que lui, il voulait la paix). Mais le morveux s'était collé contre lui bon jusque là, ça n'avait pas encore dérapé. Cependant, une fois calmé, l'élève nicha sa tête dans le cou du professeur, qui huma la chevelure du lionceau… Quelle douceur odeur… Puis, les choses avaient dérapé… Comment ? Il suffit de deux érections qui se frôlent, ah… la jeunesse… Puis, bon, il fallait avouer que ça faisait un moment que le Serpentard ne s'était pas, disons, détendu… Et voilà pourquoi Potter était dans le lit de Rogue, tous deux nus.

-Harry… Je peux vous… T'appeler Harry ?

Le haut de la couette acquiesça.

-Bon, hum. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte… Je me suis disons, laissé poussé par ma nature d'homme…

Le petit corps chaud se colla contre lui, secoué d'un sanglot.

-Harry…

Rogue passa sa main sur ce qu'il supposait être la tête.

-Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi.

Oui, bon, personne n'était là pour témoignait qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, l'alligator des potions, mais pourtant, c'était lui. Enfin bon, quand on couche (presque viole, de son point de vue) avec un élève… Il fallait être plutôt commode.

-Severus…

Se retrouva avec un corps assis sur le SIEN, les jambes autour de SES cuisses, et des bras autour de SON cou. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas désagréable.

-Severus… Désolé, je suis désolé.

Heu… retour en arrière, ce n'est pas lui qui a presque violé Potter, mais Potter qui l'avait violé ? Non non, il était au dessus, ça, c'est sûr, non mais oh ! Donc… NON ! Ils étaient mutuellement… consentants ? Pas que Rogue ait l'habitude des viols, il n'en avait jamais commis ni subit, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais heu… Il était le bâtard graisseux quand même !

-Severus… murmura encore la petite boule de chaleur contre lui.

Le Serpentard entoura Harry de ses bras, tendrement. Puis le serra contre son torse.

-Si nous sommes tous les deux désolés, nous n'avons plus de raison de l'être… Nous étions consentants, et puis c'est tout.

-Alors… on peut… continuer ça ?

Il allait vite en besogne le gosse !

-Heu…

-Je me suis senti si bien cette nuit, Severus…

Là, il marquait un point, parce que le maitre des potions aussi s'était senti apaisé pour une fois, depuis si longtemps à vrai dire…

-Heu… Harry… Je suis ton professeur…

-Je sais.

-Et tu es mon élève…

-Je sais.

Il allait lui couper la parole encore longtemps, le griffon ?

-Et donc, une relation comme celle là… sans sentiments…

-Les sentiments… commença Harry.

« Par la chemise de nuit d'Hagrid, ne me dites pas que ce gosse est amoureux de moi, pitié ! » Pensa Rogue.

-Ils peuvent venir avec le temps, non ?

-Heu. Oui. Répondit bêtement le professeur, n'ayant pas réfléchi ni envisagé cette solution.

-Oui, répétât-il… Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient… j'ai mes défauts… Je

-Moi aussi, Severus, moi aussi.

-Bon, on est bien avancé comme ça… On peut continuer, mais je ne promets rien.

-D'accord.

Harry se serra plus fort contre son Severus, et lui embrassa le cou. Contre toute attente, le Serpentard lui releva la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Finalement, tenter quelque chose avec ce lionceau ne pouvait pas avoir que des mauvais côtés, au contraire, il était prêt à parier qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser… après un petit sort de silence dans la pièce.


End file.
